Marie's Playdate
by tacocatman123
Summary: Thomas has a horrible time at Marie's house.


Another transcript. Yep. And I posted this on the same day of my first fanfiction.

Note: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, DAN AND SWAMPY DO; ALSO, I DO NOT OWN MARIE AND THOMAS, SOMEONE ELSE DOES. (I CAN'T SPELL THEIR CREATOR'S NAMES RIGHT)

Also, in this fanfiction, Thomas is more annoyed with Marie than he usually is. If you don't like it, it's your lost.

* * *

(At Thomas's house)

Ferb: Hey Thomas, me and your mom will be going to be out for four hours. Do you mind if we leave you at my brother's house?

Thomas: Of course I mind! Marie is there, and she is annoying!

Ferb: Oh come on, she's not annoying.

Thomas: Is too! She always like "Hey Tommy, wanna play? Hey Tommy, wanna to do something? Hey Tommy, do you wanna see Perry?" I can't stand it!

Ferb: Sorry Thomas, we can't just leave you here.

Thomas: Please Dad, don't leave me at Marie's house!

Ferb: (sighs)

(next scene, Thomas is at Marie's house)

Ferb (offscreen, in the car): See you later, Thomas.

(Ferb drives off, leaving Thomas frustrated. Marie zips next to Thomas)

Marie: Hey Tommy!

Thomas (flatly): Hey Marie.

Marie: I can't believe it! It will just be us, together, for four hours! Oh boy, we're gonna have so much fun together!

Thomas: This is torture.

(next scene, Thomas and Marie are playing a dice game. Marie rolls the dice and lands on a four)

Marie: Four!

(Marie moves her piece as she says the spaces moved)

Marie: 1, 2, 3, 4. OK, your turn! Roll the dice.

Thomas: No.

Marie: C'mon Tommy, roll the dice.

Thomas: No.

Marie: Do I have to roll for you, again?

(Thomas says nothing)

Marie: (sighs) Fine, I'll roll for you.

(Rolls a two and moves Tommy's piece)

Marie: 1, 2. My turn!

(Rolls a seven. Moves seven places)

Marie: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! OK, your turn again. Roll the dice.

Thomas: No.

Marie: Tommy! Just roll the dice!

Thomas: No!

Marie: Tommy, I can't keep on playing your dice. It will just feel like I'm playing by myself.

Thomas: I bet you always feel that way, cuz you have no friends, besides me and Jazz.

Marie: I do too! There's- um... Oh! There's- ah... SHUT UP!

(next scene, Marie is counting)

Marie: 997, 998, 999, 1000! Ready or not, here I come!

(Marie starts walking around, searching for Thomas)

Marie: Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!

(cuts to Thomas, who is hiding in Marie's parents' room)

Thomas: Marie will never find me in here. She thinks that I wouldn't come in here.

(Marie opens the door to her parent's room)

Marie: FOUND YOU!

Thomas: (screams) Marie!

Marie: Now it's my turn to hide!

(Marie runs offscreen, while Thomas starts counting)

Thomas: 1, 2- whatever. Ready or not, here I come. Wait a minute. If Marie's hiding, then I can just not find her. I just not try to find her for four hours and then leave her here. Then I don't have to deal with her. It will be so great.

(next scene, Thomas walks up to a closet)

Thomas: Maybe I left my jacket in here.

(opens the door and sees Marie was hiding in there)

Marie: FOUND ME!

Thomas: (screams)

(Thomas slams the closet door, and Marie opens it and walks out of the closet)

Thomas: Hey Marie.

Marie: Hey Tommy! I thought I was going to be in there until you left and I would be stuck in there, but you found me!

Thomas: Yay.

Marie: What should we do next?

Thomas: Why don't you hide yourself again, and I'll try to find you.

Marie. Nah. How 'bout Charides?

Thomas: (sighs)

(next scene, Marie is acting as a bird)

Marie: CAW! CAW!

Thomas: A bird.

Marie: Yes! Your turn!

(Thomas walks up and stands there)

Marie: Ooh! Ooh! I know! Your Tommy!

Thomas: Yes.

Marie: That was fun!

Thomas: For you.

(Next scene, Thomas is watching a movie. Marie zips next to Thomas)

Marie: Hey Tommy!

Thomas: Hey Marie.

Marie: Ooh, what are you watching?

Thomas: A movie.

Marie: Ooh! I love this movie! My favorite part was when the guy was like "AAHH!" and the other guy was like "AAAHHH!" I love that part! Can I watch the movie with you?

Thomas: No.

Marie: Please?

Thomas: No.

Marie: Pretty please?

Thomas: No.

Marie: Pretty please with sugar on top?

Thomas: NO! Leave me alone!

Marie: But. But.

(Marie looks at Thomas with a very sad face)

Thomas: Marie.

(Marie's eyes get teary and she starts sniffling)

Thomas: Marie, please.

(Marie still looks at Thomas)

Thomas: (sighs) Fine, you can watch the movie with me.

(Marie gets happy again)

Marie: (gasps) Really?

Thomas: Yes.

Marie: YYAAYYY! (sits next to Thomas) This is going to be so fun!

(time laspe: Marie is looking at the TV in awe. Another Time laspe: Marie is now crying at the TV, and is blowing her nose. Another Time laspe: Marie is looking at the TV happily)

Marie: That was the best movie ever!

Thomas: ...

(next scene, Marie and Thomas are in the main room. Isabella comes in)

Isabella: Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but Thomas's parents are back. Thomas needs to leave.

Thomas: Finally!

Marie: But mom! Me and Tommy were having so much fun!

Thomas: I wasn't.

Marie: Can't Tommy stay here for five more minutes?

Isabella: Sorry Marie, but Thomas has to leave.

Thomas: Yeah Marie, I need to leave.

Marie: Can't I go with him?

Isabella: Sorry Marie, but dinner is almost ready. Sorry Marie.

Marie: (sighs) Fine. See ya Tommy.

Thomas: See ya.

(Thomas runs outside to his parents' car and gets in the car. Ferb drives off)

Ferb: Hey Thomas, how was it?

Thomas: I hated it.

Ferb: Well, I hope you don't mind if Marie says at our house tommorrow and all next week, because Phineas and Isabella is leaving for the week.

Thomas: WHAT?!

Ferb: You guys can spend all next week together.

Thomas: NOOOOO!

(next scene, At Thomas's house, Marie is standing next to Thomas)

Isabella: Now you be good, OK?

Marie: OK.

Phineas: See ya later.

Marie: Bye Mom and Dad!

(Phineas and Isabella leave)

Marie: OH BOY! This will be the best week ever! It will be so fun, and I got my favorite games!

Thomas: (sighs) This is going to be a long week.

(episode ends)


End file.
